


Stargazing  (Conjunctionshipping)

by Spooky_Pumpkin



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pokemon, Team Galactic - Fandom
Genre: F/M, conjunctionshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Pumpkin/pseuds/Spooky_Pumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fanfic about Mars and Saturn watching stars at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing  (Conjunctionshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.

The stars were bright and with many that night. Saturn and Mars were sitting on a small, low wall in front of a lake near the camp they had setup. Mars saw her own breath floating away from her because of the cold. In fact, it was in the middle of winter, so they both were packet in scarves and warm coats.  
‘It’s just so fascinating how these creations of the galaxy actually exist. I wish researchers knew a bit more about them. I really wonder what is behind the creation of space and what it actually means’, Saturn said, the lights of the many stars reflecting in his blue orbs, causing them to twinkly faintly.   
He watched the pitch black sky with a firm smile on his face, his interest completely buried into the fascinating image, which he admired the most at the moment. 

‘There are so many questions that haven’t been answered yet’, Mars replied. 'To us, although humanity had been around for ages, the universe will always mostly be a mystery’.  
She smiled, also fascinated by what was in their view. 

'Now that I think about it’, Saturn began as he kept his eyes skywards, 'your name fits perfectly with you, you know that?’ 

Mars’ smile fell and a frown of confusion took over most parts of her face when she turned to Saturn, who did the same, only the smile never leaving his lips. 

'Why?’, Mars asked softly, though having a slight hint of curiosity in her voice. 

'When I look into your red eyes, it gives me the feeling that I’m actually viewing the planet Mars itself. I’ve never seen such adoring eyes like yours before, and it’s just so special to me’. 

A slight shade of pink emerged on Mars’ face, though her cheeks were already a bit red because of the weather. She smiled at the other’s remark and sat closer to him to peck him on the cheek and then rested her head on his shoulder, holding one of his hands which was closest to her with both of hers to keep it warm with her cloves, since Saturn wasn’t wearing any.


End file.
